


CrossOver Collections

by Vespa26



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespa26/pseuds/Vespa26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is all the crossover Ideas I have been working on I might organize them later into a real story but they should all be stand alone unless I say otherwise or they might play a bit off of other chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1A (Might appear in 2 stories)  
Death In the Host Club Room

It started out as a normal day, as Haruhi and two sets of twins could be seen walking down the hall to the room of the host club. Once they got to the door they stopped dead in their tracks as they saw a rather pale Kyoya and Tamaki staring at something in the room. By the time the other 5 looked into they room they wished they didn’t. their faces paled as a look of horror crossed there face. The others were too shocked that they didn’t even notice when Kyoya called the Tokyo Police.

 

About 20 minuets later the Host and Hostess could hear the sounds of the police Inspector talking to the Headmaster as they walked down the hall, the police force and a Detective close behind.

As the host/hostess club turned to look at the inspector they told the police how they came here right after class to get the club ready to open but when they got there, Kyoya noticed that the door was ajar when he was sure that he locked it when they left the day before.

While the host club was being questioned no one seemed to notice as 3 teens in different school uniforms entered the room.

As the teens entered the boy with the messy hair and the girl stopped at the door.

The boy tugged on his companions arm. The teen detective turned to his boyfriend and girlfriend with question in his eyes, he needed to investigate the body before the police move it.

“Tentei-kun, some one picked the lock” said Kaito as he looked at Shinich as he pulled the girl next to him closer. He was not too comfortable being that close to a dead body and would have preferred to stay out in the hall but he knew that his boyfriend had a job to do, he was a detective after all. So in the mean time he was planning to stick close to their girlfriend.

“Good catch, can you and Sarina look around the room for anything else that might be useful. I need to examine the body for cause of death.”

“Okay Shin-chan” Sarina answer as she took Kaito’s hand and moved into the room. Looking around she didn’t see much other than the couches and tables around the room and the obvious dead girl in the room. As Sarina Looked at the body she could feel Kaito holding her close as they watched their Detective work. As she watched she heard the sound of people entering the room behind them. A man cleared his throat and then spoke up,  
“You three who are you and what are you doing on the crime scene”

“They came with Me…. One is a Detective that has worked with me since he was 14”

“Kudo Shinichi, Detective” said Shinichi as he stood up straight and walking to stand next to the girl that was being embraced by the other boy that looked like the young detective only he had messy hair. 

“This is my Girlfriend Sarina, and my Boyfriend Kaito and they both have photographic memories and are both good at lock picking seeing as they are Magician and Assistant they are also a big help on cases”

“Kudo Shinichi, I heard of you, you’re the high school detective that has solved so many cases he is considered this centuries Sherlock Holmes” Came Kyoya’s voice as he and the host club and a few people the police let in because they knew the victim.

As every on introduced them selves the detective set to work getting every ones story.

“So Nekozawa-san how did you know Jōnōchi Ayame-san?”

“I didn’t know her too well she did come in to the black magic club once”

“Ummm right….”

“Kasugazaki-san how about you?”

“Well, she was one of the people I saw here at the host club and I know she tutored Haruhi and she was rather kind to most people.”

“Kurakano Momoka-san”

“She was my friend but she has been ignoring me for two weeks, other than that I haven’t really seen her much”

The girl didn’t really seem to be all that sorry that her friend was dead but she was doing a good job at pretending she cared.

 

“ Kazukiyo Soga-san what about you”

“Well we started dating a while ago and then she started acting weird and she broke up with me about a week ago, but I still don’t know why she was acting weird”

Shinichi’s eyes narrowed as he noticed that the boy’s left eye twitched as he talked. As he was about to ask the next witness some questions when Sarina made a light sniffling sound.

As he and the others turned to her and noticed that she was looking at the body the police were about to cover.

“Don’t cover her just yet.” she whispered with tears streaming down her face as she untangled herself from the boy that was holding her. She stepped forward and then knelt down next to the girls body. Snapping her figures a pair of rubber gloves appeared on her hands, she then reached forward to pointing at the girls stomach and chest.

“If you look at her stomach and chest it might provide a motive for her death. I would know seeing I am in the same condition. Shinichi and Kaito’s eyes widened.

“She’s…. She was Pregnant” Kaito said in a quite voice

“WHAT!” exclaimed the people in the room although one seemed to not be as shocked as the others.

 

“Well then I think I know who the killer is. This is a murder and the motive has to do with the fact that the victim was pregnant. It might have been jealousy that caused this to happen it does look like it was an accident but a murder is a murder and the Murderer is you.” said Shinich as he pointed a figure at Kurakano Momoka.

As she was accused she burst to tears and she spilled how she and her friend had a fight here in the host club room and how she told her friend she was stupid and when her friend pulled away and fell after tripping over one of the low coffee tables and snapping her neck as she landed awkwardly. 

After the police took the girl away, she was going to spend some time in the juvenile center. After the girl’s family was informed all the students were sent home and the body was removed.

Shinich and Kaito were Leading a crying Sarina way as she subconsciously rubbed her belly that was hidden under the jackets that her boyfriends draped over her shoulder.  
As the three were Leaving one of the Female twins walked up to the group.

“How did you know she was pregnant just by looking at her?” 

“It was simple, the top part of her dress was tighter than it should be and her stomach was just showing. I am just showing too. Those are the first places that change when a woman is pregnant.” Sarina said as she looked at the girl in front of her. 

“Aimi have you told any one yet?” 

“No… I just don’t want to be judged. I mean we just got engaged. He doesn’t even know yet. And how did you do that only Haruhi has be able to tell me and my sister apart other than our boyfriends.”

“I have a photographic memory and I am a Magician’s assistant, and the 3 of us are known to notice the tinniest detail. So who is it Hikaru or Kaoru?”

“Hikaru” she answered with a Small smile as she looked back at the group that was comforting each other.

As the group continued down the hallway Hikaru stopped in his tracks as he noticed Aimi was not next to him or Aiko. Looking back the way the group came he saw her talking to the 3 that came with the police. He went to her seeing her smile sadly as she spoke to them. As he got closer he heard Sarina ask 

“Who is it Hikaru Or Kaoru”

Of course she Answered his name.

“Aimi?” he questioned as he made his way over

The small group looked to him and smiled.

“Congratulations” said Kaito as he took both Sarina and Shinichi’s hands and headed in the direction the large group went.

And as Sarina walked past Aimi, Hikaru could have sworn he heard her say to Aimi “You should tell him sooner than later. I can tell he Loves you”  
Shinichi said “Good Luck” as he passed the two of them.

He was about to ask what the hell the three of them were talking about when he felt Aimi Take his hand. 

“I need to tell you something when we get home.” she said with a smile.

Hikaru just nodded and smiled as he took her hand and started to walk down the hall that would take them out of the school to the limo that was waiting to take them home.


	2. Happy news Bad reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter actually plays off the first one.

Chapter 1 B (Might appear in 2 stories)  
Good news Bad reaction

It had been a LONG day and everyone had been so upset about what happen after school that they had decided to go somewhere fun to help them forget for the rest of the day. It was now 12am and everyone had finally gone home after spending the rest of the day at the water park, then every one came to the Mansion to for a barbeque. That had been a new ides for all the boys. It had been an experience and a half. Well that’s what the girls called it. Hikaru could not help but smile at how fun it had been to try something new and how it made them all forget what happen. As he was thinking about the day he continued to get ready for bed. Tomorrow he could sleep in since it was Saturday.

“Hikaru,” came a soft voice from beside him. He looked to the girl that called his name. Aimi the reason he could now say him and his brother were indeed two different people even if they did enjoy the same things every now and again.

“Yeah?” he questioned

“You remember how I said I had something to tell you earlier today.”  
Hikaru Nodded as he sat on the bed and she joined him, her back to him.  
This puzzled him since she almost always looked at him when they talked. This was either very bad news or really good news and she was worried about how he would react. She took a deep breath,

“Remember when we walked out of the school and Kaito Said Congratulations?”

“Yeah, what was that about?”

“Well there is a reason that he said that. The three of them say it cause they are good with details, in fact Sarina is the one that told me I should tell you what I am about to tell you.” Aimi turned around worry was evident in her eyes as well as fear and… was that Joy? Hikaru could not tell her light blue eyes were a swirl of emotions. Wait…. what did she just say.

“Hikaru?” she questioned fear creeping in to her voice.

Hikaru got up and did the first thing that came to his mind. As he ran down the hall he Yanked open a door as he Called out to his brother.

“Hikaru… what the hell I am trying to sleep.”

“Kaoru do you think you can finish Making and designing Aimi’s Wedding dress by the end of next month?” 

“Yeah… why?” came his tired response.

“Aimi is pregnant and I would rather people think it happen on the honeymoon instead of people thinking I married her because she was pregnant.”

Kaoru’s eyes widened as he sat up completely in his bed.

“…. When did she tell you this?”

“About 5 minuets ago” was Hikaru’s answer as they both were startled by the slamming of a door down the hall.

“Umm…. Hikaru did you happen to tell her that you were moving the wedding up?”

“Shit-” was all the Answer Kaoru got as his brother ran from the room to catch Aimi as he assumed is the one that slammed the door and stomped down the hall.

Deciding to go help his brother not mess up his relationship. Kaoru got out of bed clad in only the pants he had been sleeping in. as he got closer to the stairs he could hear Aimi crying and Hikaru trying to Calm her down as she tried to storm passed him to leave the house. Kaoru choose now to speak up,

“Aimi, Hikaru just asked if I can Finish the design on your wedding dress by next month. Would that be okay with you?”

Aimi Blinked as Kaoru spoke up. She then turned her tear filled eyes to Kaoru.

“Your not just covering up for him are you?” she asked from her spot on the top two steps of the staircase.

“Would I be up at 12:30am if I were lying” he said in a tired tone as he shot a glare at Hikaru for waking him up. 

“Aimi, I am sorry I didn’t react the way I should have.” came Hikaru’s voice from Kaoru’s right.

“How about all of us goes back to bed and we can talk about it in the morning” suggested Kaoru as he stifled a yawn.

Hikaru and Aimi both nodded. As Aimi stepped back on the landing her foot catches the decorative rug and she slips. Hikaru reacts as fast as he could to pull her from her almost fall down the stairs and into his brother on the landing, but doing so sent him off balance and he tumbled down the stairs instead. As he lands at the bottom he can hear the rushing foot steps of Aimi and Kaoru as they rush to his side. 

He moves and there is a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He cringes as he carefully sits up as Aimi is on her cell phone with the Hospital.

“Hikaru can you hear me?” Came Kaoru’s voice.

“Yeah I think that my collar bone snapped” 

 

“The Ambulance is on the way they said not to move too much” said Aimi as she sat behind Hikaru and let him lean back on her until the paramedics came.

As Hikaru was loaded into the Ambulance he could hear Aimi and Kaoru, arguing that they were going to ride with him to the hospital. Eventually Both Aimi and Kaoru got into Kaoru's convertible and followed the Ambulance to the emergence room. As they waited in the waiting room to hear about Hikaru they started talking about the wedding to keep from worrying too much. Finally after about an hour the nurse let them into see Hikaru. Once in his room Aimi had to keep herself from pulling him into a bear hug.


End file.
